


【95】越轨（中）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 4





	【95】越轨（中）

01  
洪知秀靠在冰凉的金属墙面上盯着楼层数往下跳，电梯间里只有他自己，和第一次来的时候一样。比起当初的落荒而逃，现在还是有所长进，起码能强撑着保持基本的体面。

第一次在尹净汉家的鞋柜上看见他和崔胜澈合影的时候，洪知秀只觉得荒诞。知道崔胜澈已经有了爱人是一回事，毫无防备的踏进他们共同生活的房子又是另一回事，杀人诛心不过如此。

从房门到电梯短短十几步，却好像被眼泪模糊得无限漫长，突然间他小心翼翼藏起来的全部变得一文不值。洪知秀抱着膝盖坐在墙边，咬紧牙不让抽噎声从颤抖的唇缝里跑出来。

他甚至想如果尹净汉这时候开门出来看到他这幅狼狈的样子，一定会可怜他，谁都可怜他，崔胜澈也是。

洪知秀突然有点恨起崔胜澈来，如果没有他这些年的善意，或许他已经学会了在别人的冷眼里生存，不至于失去了一点温情就难过得像要死了一样。

出卖这身皮囊总能换来片刻情爱的吧，洪知秀坐在酒店白色的大床上这样绝望地盼着。浴室里的陌生人刚才手揽在他腰上的恶心感挥之不去，淋浴哗哗的水声仿佛响彻了他遇到崔胜澈的这些年，那条粉色裙子的包装盒他还小心收藏着，连丝带都系回了原本的样子，他痴痴伸出手去，仿佛又回到了扯开的那一瞬。

眼泪悄无声息的滚下来，洪知秀夺门而出，他还是做不到，他要窒息了。

02  
那通电话就是一切脱轨的开始。

崔胜澈把手机从耳边拿到眼前，又确认了一遍是洪知秀打来的，听筒里久久没有声音，他着急得声音都高了两分，“你怎么了，需不需要我过去找你”。

经过电波传输洪知秀的声音微弱的几乎听不清，“我把地址发给你”，旋即切断的通话隐含某种决心，只是当时崔胜澈还不懂。

车停在酒店门口，崔胜澈隔着一条马路就看见洪知秀坐在门口的台阶上，整个人缩成小小一团，头埋在臂弯里，露出一截纤细的后颈。

崔胜澈的皮鞋停在距离洪知秀一级台阶的地方，一条袖子上带着大片深色水迹的手臂伸出来，蜷曲的手指轻轻扯住了崔胜澈衣摆。洪知秀抬起头来，湿漉漉的眼睛满里是盛不住的伤心，他鼻尖哭得像十八岁那年冬天一样红，可笑的是，竟然还是为了同一个人。

“我们去开间房好不好”，崔胜澈也不问，耐着性子陪他胡闹。洪知秀执着地不肯松开手，垂着头把哭红的眼角藏在刘海下面，像个小尾巴一样跟在后面踩着崔胜澈的脚步走。

打开房门，崔胜澈把洪知秀安顿在沙发上，去洗手间浸了一条冷毛巾给他敷眼睛。洪知秀仰起脸，任凭崔胜澈温热的皮肤触上他眉间，撤离的前一秒，他攥住了崔胜澈的手腕。眼前一片黑暗，他终于还是说出了口，“我喜欢你”。

崔胜澈没有甩开他，只是抬起另一只手温柔地抚了抚他的鬓角，可洪知秀那一刻最不想要的，就是他的可怜。

03  
周五下班以后本应去外地“出差”的崔胜澈拎着洪知秀爱吃的甜品摁响了他家门铃。房门打开，洪知秀裹着一条黑色的包臀裙冲他甜甜地笑，裙边堪堪遮过腿根，白皙的皮肤上膝盖泛一点粉。

今晚洪知秀格外黏人，伶仃两条胳膊缠在崔胜澈脖颈，形状姣好的锁骨上方挤出深深的凹陷，崔胜澈把洪知秀拥进怀里才发觉这裙子背后另有玄机，两条细细的带子在蝴蝶骨交叉一路向下攀缠，直到股沟附近才把布料严丝合缝的勒在一起。

崔胜澈的手顺着洪知秀背后的带子一路向下，停在腰窝上暧昧地大力摩挲，精心涂抹的口红在接吻时被蹭花，洪知秀微阖着一双波光潋滟的眼，放纵自己沉迷在这场唇舌的追逐游戏里。

尽管洪知秀拥有不输女人的美艳，但胸部还是男人的平坦，崔胜澈恶劣地用手掌拢起一团软肉揉捏，满意的听见洪知秀的鼻音变了调。

崔胜澈觉得他们的第一次对洪知秀来说可能很多的是痛苦，他很长时间都忘不了洪知秀把他按在沙发上亲吻时瞪圆的眼睛，就那么一瞬不瞬地盯着他，嘴上的动作生疏又用力，几乎要磕出血来。眼泪的咸腥味在口腔里扩散，崔胜澈的手扶上洪知秀肩头，却怎么也狠不下心推开。

那或许不是性爱，而是一场献祭。洪知秀的眼泪没有止住过，却愿意伏低了身子向他暴露自己的一切。被进入的时候疼得狠了他也只会咬自己的下唇，毫无保留的接纳姿态让崔胜澈胸口酸痛。

洪知秀勃起的下身把裙子撑起一个弧度，崔胜澈隔着布料揉搓茎身，还非要拉着洪知秀的手去摸顶端的湿痕。大概是对崔胜澈衣着完好自己却如此放荡感到不满，洪知秀扯开崔胜澈的衬衣，一口咬在他肩膀上，恨恨地磨了磨牙。

04  
“周末有工作去外地一趟，周一回”，尹净汉把崔胜澈的消息翻来覆去地咀嚼，觉得这种你瞒我瞒的戏码简直无聊透顶。

如果肉体和精神总得匹配一样才能保得爱情不朽，那倒也怨不得崔胜澈出轨。不需要什么歇斯底里的争吵，无数同床异梦的夜晚总能将蓬勃爱意消耗殆尽。当初人人都歆羡崔胜澈摘得高岭之花，可惜娇花不易养，到最后总也觉得辛苦。

尹净汉懒得搞清楚崔胜澈和洪知秀之间的来龙去脉，他走进衣帽间，把尺寸最大的行李箱拖出来，四下环顾，恍然发觉原来抹掉自己几年的生活痕迹也不算太难。

当初崔胜澈追他的时候，甜言蜜语不惜代价地往外倒，人沉迷进去了，就连日常对话也能咂出一丝味来。到了快要分开的时候，两个人却都变得格外沉默，一个不想说一个不想问，可能是真的太累了，就算有真心被误会也无力开解。

尹净汉搬到客房去睡以后，家里的氛围更是压得人喘不过气，和陌生人拼桌吃饭大概还能礼貌地客套几句，他俩却再也没说过话了。

他掏出手机拨通了金珉奎的号码，“截稿日到了就出去喝酒吧”。


End file.
